The Blood Game
by Silarcta
Summary: This fanfic contains extreme gore and other repulsive themes. You don’t want to read this. Pairings: MarVex and ZekuAlmostEveryone ONESHOT


The Blood Game

Disclaimer: Hey, none of these ideas are in any way original. The only thing I own is the demented mind that put this together as it is below, and I _definitely_ don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning:** This story contains gore, violence, sadism, necrophilia, vore/cannibalism, rape, yaoi, bounding, highly explicit lemon, AU, extreme OOC and a bus.** If the themes in this story offend you in any way click the back button _now_. I won't be made responsible for sleepless nights.

Genre: horror/angst

Summary: This fanfic contains extreme gore and other repulsive themes. You don't want to read this. Pairings: MarVex and ZekuAlmostEveryone

A/N: A little something for Halloween and 411 day! Turn back now!

**EDIT: I've looked over the fic, edited away some typos, reconstructed some sentences and changed some paragraphs, only to send it to a beta. Consider it an extreme makeover, fanfic edition. It was **_**needed**_**, and though the fic is just as disturbing in content, I hope it's a bit more presentable now.**

* * *

Steady hammering against the roof of the bus. Water tickled down the windows in a steady stream, the insides of the cool glass fogged up with white damp contrasting against the pitch-black darkness outside.

"It's raining..."

"Tell us something we _didn't _know," Vexen commented dryly, giving Axel a venomous glance over the top of his book.

"Cool down! I'm just trying to start a conversation!"

"We are seven people stuck in a bus, lost in the middle of a forest in a terrible storm. Unless you want to start another fight, keep your mouth shut and drive."

Silence, but for the prickling of raindrops against the roof of the bus. The large vehicle was far from new, and had definitely seen better days. Water was seeping down the inside of its walls, pooling up on the floor. Naminé had long since given up on sitting, as her feet got wet every time they touched the floor. She had rather curled up on a seat, her head rested in Demyx' lap. Larxene had been generous enough to occupy all four seats in the back of the bus and was currently fixing her makeup. It was then given that all the others had gathered in the front of the bus. Vexen had captured the seat in front, as it was a single seat with his back turned on everyone. If he had to hear them he should at least have the privilege of not seeing them. The only problem was Axel as the driver sat next to him, meaning he got all sorts of stupid questions about his work. To occupy himself he had brought a notebook, which he was reading, or at least trying to read. Sora and Kairi had snuggled up on two seats not far behind him, sleeping soundly through the building thunder.

"Hang on, I think I see light somewhere to the left of us," Axel mumbled.

"Well it definitely can't be the clouds breaking up," Vexen replied, twisting in his seat to get a better view. Meanwhile Demyx had eased away from Naminé, looking slightly flustered as he scrambled over to the other side of the bus to look.

"I think I can see windows… Turn over, maybe we can find somewhere to stay 'til the storm has died, or get some directions."

"You don't suppose anyone can live out here? It's miles away from civilization!" Vexen grunted, and crossed his arms. "I should have known this expedition was a failure from the start. We should have turned back when we picked up those children," he added, gesturing to Naminé, Kairi and Sora.

Axel rolled his eyes, turning the bus over to a narrow road, probably made for horse and carriage many years ago. _Here he goes again…_

"I mean, if you had stopped to think, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess," Vexen continued, an annoyed frown on his face. "Your job was to get me through this damned forest, and you do what? Get us all lost, that's what!"

Vexen's voice echoed through the bus for another five minutes before they reached an opening between the trees. Then his voice trailed of, together with anyone else's. Demyx managed to trip over a seat in his urge to look through the front window, landing hard onto Sora and Kairi and waking them with more than just a few curses, though they were quickly silenced again at the sight before them.

A large iron gate stood open before them, leading into a huge courtyard in front of an even larger mansion. It could have been a castle, judging from the size, and the three towers. The front doors alone were large enough for two trucks to fit through at the same time. The windows were high, arched and with beautiful stained glass, throwing multicoloured light down on the wet courtyard.

"Holy shit…"

"Who on earth builds a mansion in the middle of nowhere?" Vexen muttered, squinting a little to get a clearer view through the heavy rain.

"I'm not sure, but that's our best chance of getting some directions," Axel commented, steering the bus through the gates and out on the courtyard. There was a short debate of who was going to sprint out to ask for shelter, but they soon ended up going together, much to a certain person's displeasure.

"Couldn't we just send Axel? He got us into this mess in the first place," Vexen grumbled, snarling softly as his clothes, along with everyone else's were thoroughly soaked by the time they reached the door. Demyx had made sure to get a head start out of the bus, and with more glee than needed he rang the doorbell.

It felt like an eternity of waiting in apprehension, before one of the double doors slowly creaked open. Everyone tensed up as a yellow eye peered through the crack, measuring them up and down before the door was fully opened.

"Well, well… Tourists?" a flat voice asked. The man before them had a wild appearance. He was well built and short, with long, unruly, cerulean hair, and an x-shaped scar marred his face just over the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in heavy boots, worn leather pants, a shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white apron covered in dirt from cooking, accompanied by a large butcher knife hanging from his belt. His hands were that of a smith with thick, rough nails.

"Well?"

The small crowd at the porch shifted a little, realizing a few minutes had passed. Eventually Larxene had grown tired of her hair getting wet, and so she pushed past Sora and Naminé to speak.

"All we want is shelter until the storm is over," she said, not the least frightened by the eccentric figure. "Our driver got us lost," she added, throwing Axel a poisonous glance.

"Ah, how fortunate it is that you came across this house then. My friends and I simply love visitors," the stranger replied, his voice slick, an artificial looking smile on his lips. "I am sure the others will be delighted. We were just about to have dinner."

He stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter. There was something alarming in his expression, but they were all wet and cold, and the mansion was warm and inviting. Soon they were all inside, hanging up their coats next to a large, cosy fireplace.

The man introduced himself as Saïx, one of the three Lords who owned the mansion. He said it wasn't often they had visitors so their doors were always open for travellers. It could get lonely in the middle of nowhere, though they were content that way.

"And now I will present you to my friends," Saïx said. "Marluxia will show you your rooms, though I must warn you: The man is somewhat… eccentric."

Vexen glanced over at Axel. Judging by his expression, Axel didn't know what to think or expect either. A mansion in the middle of nowhere, a blue haired man telling them his friend was eccentric… This promised no good.

Tailing after Saïx, they were led through countless halls and up several stairs. Vexen was sure they had passed the same painting twice, but Saïx simply waved the remark away, saying his other friend was a collector, and that he would never understand him.

As they finally reached their destination they were all pretty tired, though the thick scent of roses in the air perked them up a little. The whole room was filled with flowers; vases and pots in all sizes and shapes were placed all around the room, covering most of the floor and walls. Except for the marvellous vegetation there was another fireplace burning merrily, a couple of couches, which were quickly occupied by Kairi and Naminé, and a broad staircase decorated by long vines and tendrils from the surrounding plants that crept along the railing.

"So?"

Axel turned to Saïx with a small frown. "Where is this Marluxia?"

"Patience," Saïx hissed. "You wouldn't believe the man's vanity. He is probably stuck in his room wondering what tie to wear."

But as the door at the top of the staircase swung open there was no tie in sight. 'Eccentric' had been a delicate expression to use. The man that elegantly descended the stairs was unlike anything they had ever seen. His hair was bright pink and fluffy, his body strong, though much more graceful than Saïx, and actually had curves. Unlike the latter, Marluxia's clothes were spotless. The silken shirt he wore had wide, long arms and was only halfway buttoned, displaying far too much of his flawless chest and pale, though radiant complexion. His black pants were illegally tight, accompanied by delicate boots with high heels. Though of all this, his face was what made them all stare. For a man, he was beautiful. Midnight blue eyes glanced down at them from beneath thick lashes, a perfect brow slightly arched as his gaze shifted to Vexen, a persistently smug smirk lingering on rosy lips.

The beguiling entree was only disturbed by a small snort from a certain blonde.

"My, Saïx, dear! Look what you dragged in this time," Marluxia greeted dramatically, boring his eyes into Vexen's forest green ones. His voice was deep, and although his smile was sweet as he spoke, his tone was warning them against trying any snide remarks. This was obviously a man not to be trifled with, though he definitely looked like a fruitcake, Vexen thought, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Saïx, noticing the danger of an oncoming argument, quickly stepped in.

"I believe it's alright with you to let them stay over? There is a terrible storm outside and I was just about to make stew."

"Why, of course!" Marluxia exclaimed, clasping his hands, his sugary smile in place, eyes never leaving Vexen. "I will show them to our guestrooms. I can't say how _very_ interested I am - in hearing about their journey. Come, come everyone."

"Hold on! I can't find Sora!"

Everyone turned to Kairi, some a little worried, others rather happy to get away from the brat.

"Nothing to worry about," Saïx assured, heading for the door. "I will look for him on my way back to the kitchen. You just follow Marluxia."

So after another round of introductions Marluxia led them down a hallway, pointing to three doors.

"I think we will station Naminé, Kairi and Sora here, shall we?" His voice didn't really leave room for negotiations. "Larxene, Demyx and Axel, there are three other rooms just across this hallway. Vexen, we don't have a seventh room ready at the moment, but I will have Saïx fix it up after dinner, which should be in about half an hour so. I expect to see you all downstairs by then, in the meantime feel free to explore the house as you wish. Feel at home."

They all nodded, giving their thanks before going each to his or her own room, leaving Marluxia and Vexen alone in the hallway. The latter was more than a little uncomfortable. Marluxia's presence was unnerving, seemingly so out of this world.

"So. Tell me about your journey," Marluxia more or less ordered. Vexen returned his words with a cold glance, but explained that he was on his way to an exhibition together with Axel, Larxene and Demyx. Along the way through the forest they had picket up Sora, Kairi and Naminé who had gotten lost in the rain.

"But I am sure when the storm ceases we will be on our way again so there is no need to worry," he finished, noticing the other was steadily drawing closer.

"Come, take a walk with me," Marluxia said, not appearing to have listened or cared at all. Vexen held back a sigh, doing as he was asked. Marluxia was his host after all, and there was nothing to say against his hospitality. It wasn't before they had gotten far away from the guestrooms, and Marluxia hooked his arm into Vexen's that he protested.

"Shouldn't we be heading downstairs?" he commented dryly, stepping away to get his arm free. Marluxia's lips curled into a rather unsatisfied grimace. He leaned closer to Vexen, one arm supporting him against the wall.

"I can think of other things I would rather do than eating stew," he said, too casual. "And you will realize I am doing you a favour. Saïx' cooking is… atypical."

"No, really. The others will wonder where I am," Vexen replied courtly, ducking under the arm and setting the course for the stairs. There was no point in getting Marluxia angry, but he was not about to play games.

Soon they had all gathered up in the entrance hall again, and were now waiting for someone to let them into the dinning hall. The doors seemed to be locked.

Five minutes or so passed by, before the doors slowly opened, with an atmosphere that almost made them wonder where the smoke screen and organ music had gone. A short, shadowy figure met them in the doorway, and it gave a truly sinister impression at first, until they took a closer look.

It was a boy, probably not more than seventeen or eighteen, and he had long, spiky steel blue hair covering one of his dark blue eyes. His skin was so pale and sickly he looked like he had drowned a good while ago, and his eyes were rimmed by heavy, black makeup. His clothes were all black, with sleeves that reached to his knees and pants that looked more like a skirt. A broad, black belt fitting tightly around his skinny waist and a silver chain from shoulder to shoulder seemed to be the only thing keeping his clothes on. He also had a long, heavy cape for whatever purpose. He sent everyone his most sinister look, and raised his head to look at them with livid eyes, before speaking in a deep, theatrical voice.

"I bid you welcome, travellers. My name is Zexion."

This greeting was met by blank stares. The boy shook his head in disbelief, waving after them to follow into a close by dining hall now that his dramatic aura had collapsed. It was the largest room they had seen, with a table fit for twelve persons to dine at once. Most of them found it a bit awkward, but they took their seats. Marluxia was already seated at the end of the table in a large stone chair that looked more like a throne than any common chair. He had fastened a large rose in his hair for the occasion, though he appeared to be utterly displeased. Rejection did not suit him well. Zexion took the other end of the table, and soon Saïx was the only one not seated. Finally he entered, with a large casserole in his hands. He filled everyone's bowl with a good portion of stew before he sat down between Kairi and Naminé.

The chat went lively around the table, though Vexen couldn't help wonder about Marluxia's comment on Saïx' cooking. They were about halfway through the meal as Demyx turned to Kairi.

"Sora still hasn't shown up?"

"No, no he's probably gotten himself lost," Kairi giggled. "He's good for nothing."

"Really?" Saïx broke in, staring down in his bowl with a frown. "I think he tastes rather good."

Silence fell over the table as people stared down on their half finished or finished portions, some already on their second. Suddenly, stew wasn't that appealing.

"Saïx, what have I told you about playing jokes on our guests?" Marluxia huffed, giving everyone a start as he broke the silence. "How childish," he added, taking another spoonful of stew.

A nervous laugh ran across the table. Some began eating again, though most had lost their appetite for one reason or another. As the meal was announced finished, Demyx insisted on helping Saïx in the kitchen, but Axel held him back, whispering:

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what the guy just said?" he wondered, sounding somewhat anxious.

"I'm going to see if that really was a joke or not, don't worry about me," Demyx murmured back before tailing Saïx back into the kitchen. Axel looked after him, worried still, though got his mind on other things as Marluxia cleared his throat.

"Guests, I hope the dinner was good, setting aside the lack of humour," he began as he stood. "We will have a small supper right before we call it a day, but until then, feel free to explore the house as you wish."

Slowly they all shuffled out of the dining hall, spreading in different directions. What Vexen wanted most of all was to lock himself up in his room, though as he didn't have one, perhaps he should just sleep in the bus. At least he wouldn't have to endure another second in this madhouse.

However, he had barely managed to get annoyed over the entrance doors being locked before he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see no other than, to his own dismay, Marluxia.

"So? Have you changed your mind about a little entertainment now that you've had your stomach filled?"

"What exactly is it that you have in mind?" Vexen snarled. Even if Marluxia was his host, Vexen had no plans of playing courtly should the other keep this up. Marluxia offered a sugary smile, and let one of his hands trail up Vexen's collarbone and neck, only to cup his cheek.

"I like you Vexen. I like you _very _much, and I think there are other parts of you that need to be filled other than your stomach. Who better to do it than me?"

Scowling, Vexen bat the hand away.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"I assure you, dear. You don't want to see me displeased," Marluxia persisted, his smile seeming to wane more and more by the second.

"Don't call me 'dear'," Vexen snapped, turning on his heel and without looking back headed for the first door he found.

Well at least Marluxia didn't follow him, he thought, as he closed the door behind him.

Looking around himself, he was in a narrow corridor, not in any way decorated. It had probably been the servants' entrance to the kitchen, way back in time.

Then he heard a muffled whine.

Demyx?

He really didn't want to know; then again his natural curiosity had a tendency to overpower common sense. Taking a deep breath he began moving towards the sound.

There was a large doorway to his right. It was meant to close with a curtain but for the moment, someone had left it wide open. The muffled gasps and whimpers were stronger now. Vexen should have known better but he inched forward, peeking in to what could have been a horrible nightmare.

It was the kitchen all right, and Saïx was there, but there was no trace of Demyx. Saïx' butcher knife had been jammed into a countertop, which was marred with cuts of all sizes, most of them filled with a rust-brownish substance very similar to dried blood. Fresh blood was dripping silently down from the counter, soiling the already dirty white tiles of the floor.

Next to the butcher knife laid a hand. It had been chopped off just above the wrist, and two of the fingers were pointing out at odd angles, suggesting they had been broken. The index finger had been torn right off, leaving a bleeding hole where the knuckle should have been. Next to the counter was a large wooden barrel, stained with both fresh and dried blood down its sides. The floor beneath it was heavily stained as well, and just at the foot of the barrel laid a severed finger. The barrel was mostly filled with blood, but there was also a single eye dipping around, among with other dismembered body parts.

From the ceiling, together with pieces of dried meat hung a large collection of human bones, most of them still with pieces of meat clinging to them. Flies were soaring all around, large and hairy, crawling in between rib bones and into the eyeholes of skulls.

Propped against the only empty wall was a large metal chair, which Saïx was now bent over. In the chair, with wrists and ankles bound, sat Larxene. There was a thick cloth blocking her mouth, preventing the worst cries from escaping.

"Calm down, missy. This won't take long," Saïx assured her, a hollow chuckle leaving his pale lips. His concentration was currently on outlining her jaw with a small knife. He made a deep cut along her chin, up to her temples and just below the roots of her hair so it looked like she was wearing a mask. Then he pressed the blade in under her skin, and with an agonized whine from Larxene he began pulling. Slowly the skin was tugged aside, revealing the muscles underneath. It stuck a little at her lips so he began loosening it around her temples instead, tearing mercilessly at it to bare her forehead, the eyelids following, and with one forceful jerk he got the nose and lips loose too.

It was the most horrific sight that met them. Constant sobs and cries escaped Larxene, though the sounds were muffled in the cloth. She was writhing in pain, unable to close her eyes now that the lids were gone. Saïx simply smiled at her, the same artificial smile he had greeted them with earlier that day.

A loud cry escaped her as he began pressing a finger into her eye socket, slowly squeezing the eye aside until he got his whole finger behind it and made it pop out, then jerked at it so the nerves and veins broke, and blood gushed out of the now empty black hole. Looking around with a sheepish expression, Saïx put the stray eye in his mouth, quickly consuming it as if someone had told him not to eat between the meals.

Vexen was thoroughly disgusted, and horrified to say the least. What really filled him with dread were the slices of bread on the counter together with the salad and the box of butter. Inching away as silently as he managed, he prayed he wouldn't get noticed. As soon as he got out of the corridor, he ran. He had to find the others and warn them. Sora, Demyx, Larxene… Half of them were gone already.

It was startled expressions that met him as he halted, panting in the doorway to the study where Axel and Kairi sat together on a couch.

"We _must_ get out of here! _Now_! I caught Saïx_skinning _Larxene in the kitchen!!"

Silence.

Then laugher.

"Really, Vexen, I am not about to fall for another joke," Kairi sniggered. "But you almost had me there."

Axel simply rolled his eyes, more interested in a magazine he had found.

"Heh, these people need to renew their literature. Half of the people in these magazines died years ago. Some are over ten years old!" the redhead exclaimed.

Kairi frowned, watching Vexen stomp out of the room in anger.

"That was odd," she muttered, shuffling a bit closer to Axel. "You think there was some truth in what he said?"

"No, even if he wasn't joking I'm sure the old man is just confused," Axel replied, shuffling away. Kairi persistently wrapped her arm around Axel's waist, smiling sweetly up at him.

"But if we were in a murderer's house, you'd look after me, right?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Axel sighed, and then suddenly stood up, causing Kairi to fall and hit the floor hard.

"Where is Naminé?"

Axel's question remained unanswered.

Now, quite far away from the study, Vexen scowled, stomping down a hallway. So much for trust. He was at least going to save himself, even if the others wouldn't listen.

Pacing quickly down the corridor he debated what to do. Axel had the keys to the bus, and as long as the storm was raging he wouldn't get far by foot. If he could just hide somewhere in the garden until it ceased…

A low thump sounded from a nearby room.

Vexen really should know better than to look by now but… He still wasn't sure if the others were as insane as Saïx, if just a little disturbed.

So he looked around, soon hearing another sound of chains hitting the floor. Following the sound, he ended up outside a pair of large double doors that were open on a small crack, letting him peek in.

It was a bedroom of sorts, almost completely dark but for candles in silver stands on the wall between the high, arched windows. In the end of the room was a large four-poster bed with black curtains and black satin sheets. Everything seemed to be in black.

The floor was made of black stone, same with an altar-like stone table in the middle of the room. White candles were fastened to the smooth surface in their own wax, three in each corner.

On the middle of the altar lay Demyx, naked. His eyes were wide open and empty, staring at the ceiling. A streak of blood was running down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. He was pale, and the black stone beneath him was fogging a little with cold damp, as if he had been kept in a freezer. He was obviously dead.

The thump and the sound of chains had come from Zexion, who had just dropped his boots and cape to the floor. Next, he loosened his belt, his shirt sliding off his shoulders, pants hanging loosely from his skinny hips.

"My love… Finally, our time has come," he murmured, letting his pants fall as he slipped onto the altar, one hand sliding down the lifeless body underneath him. "I can assure you, you won't feel a thing. No one does. I am the end station."

A light smirk played over his lips as he looked over his chosen corpse.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," he whispered, then lifted one of Demyx' limp legs to rest on his own shoulder, moving his hand down, hissing softly as it made contact with his own hardening member. His other hand searched along Demyx' thighs, fingers prodding until they found his entrance.

"Mh… So cold," Zexion murmured, lifting Demyx' hips so he could position his member, pushing into the cold body. A low moan crawled its way up his throat. "So tight… nnhh…"

With even, quick thrusts he began moving into the corpse, groaning and wheezing.

Vexen was in some sort of shock. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't obey him. It was downright sickening to look at the boy sating himself in Demyx' remnants.

Abruptly, he felt someone's breath warm against his neck, almost having him jump in surprise, and made the hairs in the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably.

"And may I ask what you are so engrossed with?" Marluxia murmured right into his ear.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave," Vexen snapped, turning away without offering Marluxia a single glance, and was about to head for the entrance hall, but Marluxia had other plans, and seized him by his hair, pulling him back.

"Let go of me," Vexen hissed, tugging back on his hair and struggling to get free. Marluxia merely placed a hand on Vexen's hip, pulling him closer till he was propped against Marluxia's chest.

"You know… if you were to displease me again you might just end up like poor Demyx in there."

"I don't want anything to do with you or those 'friends' of yours, and you can't make me."

"I can't? Even if I said it could save Kairi and Axel?" Marluxia offered, one of his fingers persistently tracing Vexen's jaw line.

"I couldn't care less about them."

"Heh, you sound like one of us already."

Vexen blinked, fisting his hands up.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, as cold as he managed.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Marluxia murmured, forcing him into a walk. "I'll have my way with you, and afterwards you will end up as Saïx' lunch, then Zexion will fuck what's left of you."

"Let me go now or you will regret it," Vexen spat, still trying to pull away, but to no avail. A low chuckle came from Marluxia, the hand on Vexen's hip winding around his waist.

"Really now? And why would I regret anything? Who will make me?"

Silence.

"As I thought," Marluxia whispered, teeth gracing Vexen's ear. "Nothing but empty threats."

Well, what _could_ he do? Things looked rather dark at the moment. As they entered the room packed with flowers, Vexen was starting to panic.

Up the stairs, through a narrow hallway and a pair of large double doors, and soon they were standing in a huge circular room, overly decorated with curtains, flowers and candlelight everywhere. The windows were high and arched with stained glass. There wasn't a bed, but more of a large round pool, or nest in the middle of the floor filled with silken sheets and pillows.

At first glance the room looked rather nice, maybe even romantic, though looking closer it was easy to see it was but a rearranged dungeon. The walls and floor were made of stone, and between the windows hung old iron shackles, but there wasn't a spot of rust on them, and they were clearly still in good use. Not far away from the doors, Vexen spotted a small hatch in the floor. All around it, the stone was stained in blood, as if something heavily wounded had been dragged over to it and dumped down. Vexen had a vague suspicion that the hatch led to the kitchen or somewhere near it.

"You are all mad," he hissed, trying to twist out of Marluxia's grasp, but was held firmly in place.

"And we enjoy it, _oh_ so much," Marluxia replied, and draped another arm around Vexen's waist, his hips pressing against his rear. Vexen could feel the other's arousal through those skin tight pants.

"Stop that immediately!" he yelped, fighting against Marluxia's iron grip.

"Why, I just want you to get a good feel of what you have to take inside you before we start," Marluxia snickered, grinding his hips into Vexen's. "But I'll be generous and let you choose this time. Mouth or ass? I'll claim your every hole soon enough."

"No! Just let go of m-"

Vexen was cut short as he received a forceful whack in the back of his head.

"Just stop whining already. Do I look like a person who takes pity on others?" Marluxia asked, his eyes narrowing. "I might not be as morbid as Zexion or Saïx, but that doesn't mean I am any less cruel."

"Marluxia…don't…_please_…"

Laughing, Marluxia pushed Vexen forward to have him land face first in the bed.

"I didn't figure you the type for _begging_, Vexen. Though I must say it _is_ a wondrous sight."

Vexen scowled, trying to get back on his feet, but before he could move very far Marluxia was over him, pushing him back down.

"Marluxia, let me go!" Vexen cried again, now desperate to get away as he felt long, delicate fingers grasping his rear, feeling their way over his body.

"You came to this house and asked for shelter, consider this payment for your stay," Marluxia cackled, pressing his crotch to Vexen's hind, and let a soft moan escape. "Yesss, I really am going to enjoy your tight ass," he groaned, sliding a hand down Vexen's pants, and squeezed his buttocks. Vexen's face turned a colour of deep, deep red, and he did what he could to wriggle away, and then yelped as one of Marluxia's fingers hooked into his entrance.

"See? You can enjoy this just as much as I can," Marluxia laughed, rubbing the finger in and out until Vexen, with one forceful move, twisted around so that he was lying on his back, sneering up at Marluxia.

"That was nothing but painful!" he growled, trying to push the other away, but Marluxia simply pulled him closer, and straddled his chest, grinding down on Vexen.

"I know, and _that_ is half of the point, but have no worries," he snickered. "I find lube so much better. It makes it go faster and slide easier. I like things slippery" he purred, another moan leaving him as he kept grinding down on Vexen's chest.

"N-no! I am not letting you do this!" Vexen cried, twisting around again to make Marluxia fall off, panting now. It was so goddamn humiliating, and he knew it would be painful as well, no matter what Marluxia said.

"You know, if you keep resisting me I might just have to give you a good whipping," Marluxia grunted, shuffling in the sheets to get the advantage again, one hand grabbing Vexen's hair and winding up tightly in it.

"Let go," Vexen choked out, pressing his eyes shut as he tried to get free, tugging back on his hair.

"Oh please," Marluxia snorted, jerking hard at the blonde tresses and pushed Vexen's face into his lap, rubbing his groin against him. "Oooh, Right where I want you," he gasped, arching his hips just a little.

"Mmf! Marluxia!" Vexen gasped, trying to pull away as best as he could, but this only resulted in the bulge in Marluxia's pants getting pressed against his lips and cheek.

"You know what to do," Marluxia breathed, unzipping his pants, and bringing his heavy manhood out with one hand. Vexen's nostrils were filled with a thick scent of roses, half choking him. How on earth Marluxia thought _that _thing would fit into his mouth was unbelievable, not to say disgusting and repulsive.

"I didn't take it out for you to admire it," Marluxia said maliciously, yanking Vexen closer so he had his face buried against the hot flesh, giving muffled sounds of protest. "Vexen" Marluxia whined softly, stroking his hair. "Unless you want to be brutally killed, cut up and served in one of Saïx' foul courses then I suggest you start sucking. Without my protection you will suffer a particularly nasty death. I will have my fun with you whether you want it or not anyway."

Vexen glanced up at Marluxia, face painted with horror. What kind of options was that? Be raped and brutally murdered or be raped several times? He could only hope Marluxia would grow tired of him quickly and keep his promise to protect him.

Finally, to Marluxia's endless delight Vexen parted his lips, hesitantly pressing them against the rigid member presented to him. He had no experience in this, but frankly that would be Marluxia's problem. Not daring to even try and take it in his mouth, he sucked lightly at the tip, and then ran his tongue over the shaft; just hoping it would be enough, as he had no desire to vomit. He swirled his tongue around the head, relieved to hear a pleased purr from Marluxia. It just occurred to him how insufferable it would be to have… _this_ inside of him. His heart was sinking like a stone by the second.

"Ooh… yes. Not bad, but a bit deficient, don't you think?"

Groaning softly in disappointment and fear, Vexen let his lips close around the head, terrified if his teeth should grace the rigid flesh. He felt hot pre-cum drip into his mouth and just hoped he wouldn't puke. With an encouraging smirk from Marluxia he began lapping at it, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Foul… He felt the whole length jerking in his mouth as his tongue slid along the underside of what he could reach and he pulled away in fear just as Marluxia let out a pleased sound, and white, warm liquids splattering Vexen's face and the back of his throat as he cum. Obviously his host had been strained for quite some time.

"Ahhh, I will have to give you more training in that," Marluxia murmured in a satisfied tone. "But that will do, for now. With your_mouth_, at any rate."

Vexen's eyes widened.

No. Not more? He was sickened, about to throw up, his face splotched in Marluxia's semen and he was very nearly choking on cum, and they still weren't done?

A loud cackle escaped Marluxia, and he looked down at Vexen with such hunger in his eyes. "Don't give me that look, dear. If you ever thought this was it, then you were very wrong."

He pulled Vexen to his feet, dragging him over to the wall and pushing him up against it, chest to wall. Vexen tried holding back a sob as the shackles were closed around his wrists.

"Marluxia… please… have mercy," he whimpered, fearful eyes glancing at the other man. Marluxia simply pressed himself against Vexen's back, purring softly into his ear.

"Seeing you smothered in my own cum really is quite the turn-on," Marluxia hissed, voice dyed with lust. His hands found Vexen's pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal his rear. Vexen whimpered softly, feeling a finger rubbing against his opening.

"Now just you wait here while I change," Marluxia sniggered, kneeling down to kiss the pale flesh of Vexen's ass, biting lightly before standing again, and patted the round flesh before starting out of the room. At the sound of the door slamming, Vexen went limp, hanging from the shackles with tears and cum dripping from his face. Humiliated, abused, raped… He'd better come out of this alive so at least _some_ of it would be worth it…

Not long after Marluxia returned, more or less kicking the door open, and leaned against the doorframe with all his elegance, that arrogant smirk still on his face. Vexen was very nearly blinded.

Marluxia's more ordinary clothes had been swapped for thigh-high stilettos with tall pointy heels and fishnet stockings connecting to his shamefully short leather skirt, short enough to reveal all of his long, elegant legs, barely covering his rear and groin and so tight it was a wonder he could move. He definitely had no underwear.

His top was a sleeveless thing in black leather like the skirt, high neck with an iron collar, cut off at the bottom so his flat stomach was bare, as were most of his hips. This was all accompanied by long latex gloves, reaching to past his elbows and heavy makeup, with an implausible violet eye shadow combined with glitter, absurdly long eyelashes and deep purple lipstick.

"What do you think?" he purred, his eyes fixing on Vexen's rear with a horribly hungry expression.

"Disgusting," Vexen sneered, looking away with another whimper, loathing to be forced into submission by this… _thing_.

"Tch, you can be glad I am not forcing you into a skirt! …Yet."

Marluxia's lips curled into a smirk and he moved over to a small cupboard, unbelievably elegant in such high heels, and bent over to look through a large box on the bottom shelve, displaying his well sculpted rear in the process. He held no shame, obviously. As Marluxia didn't seem to find anything in particular that sparked his interest, he simply dragged the box with him over to Vexen.

The shackles were long, and when not standing, Vexen had to kneel, which he now found as quite the bad idea as Marluxia pulled him away from the wall, forcing him to bend forwards because of the chains.

"Marluxia," he whimpered. "Don't…"

"Oh, shush. You want to get out of here alive, right?"

That horrible smirk made Vexen cringe, and his neck hurt because he kept turning to see what Marluxia was doing. Then he felt cold, wet liquids splash down the small of his back, tickling down between his butt cheeks and down between them. He cringed as those gloved fingers ran over his rear, smearing the lube out over his buttocks, groping and feeling, sliding smoothly and easily. It felt… almost nice… having his rear and underside massaged like that. Slick… wet… But fear and knowing it was Marluxia made it more or less insufferable.

Three latex-covered fingers rubbed against his opening, which was barely accessible as his pants were still sitting pretty high up on his thighs. He felt the wet liquids running everywhere, dripping down his crack and into his pants, seeping down his thighs. He tried not to groan at the fingers. As long as they didn't enter it wasn't really painful.

Then his shirt was slid off of his shoulders, torn up and thrown aside. More cold liquids were spilled over his shoulders, back and chest, those gloved hands smearing it out on his skin, over his chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples which were going hard and red in the cold air, then moved down his back, again rubbing and kneading his rear. Marluxia _knew_ what he was doing. It felt soothing almost, when he didn't hear that arrogant voice, he could stand the hands pushing his pants down to pool at his knees, rubbing over his thighs and unnoticeably stirring member until every inch of him was covered in the slippery liquids.

He was half in shock, never having received such treatment before. In any other situation he might just have appreciated it, but shackled to a wall in Marluxia's room? Never. He bit his tongue hard, just to distract himself from the touches. He would not be further humiliated. He would rather die than take pleasure from this.

"Now then, we can get started," Marluxia hissed, voice husky and needing as he stroked Vexen's rear firmly with one hand. He dug his hand into the box, pulling out a large, pink vibrator. He poured the same liquids out over it, positioning it at Vexen's entrance.

"C-cold," Vexen choked, trying to wriggle away.

"Oh, I can imagine you will be rather warm when I am done with you," Marluxia breathed, one hand to his own crotch as he slid the vibrator in. It was impossible to deny it entrance, seeing the lube eased all friction, and let it slide in smoothly, having Vexen tremble as his muscle was stretched out, and he feared it would tear.

"Marluxia! Stop it!" he whined, tensing up for no use as the object was pushed in and out, roughly fucking him at a quick speed. He gasped, whining softly to show his discomfort, tears streaming down his cheeks. It didn't really hurt that much, not with the lube, and the vibrator was better than Marluxia would be at any rate, but hell if he would ever let Marluxia think he was enjoying it. Meanwhile, Marluxia was busy with his own rigid erection, smothering it in a good portion of the lube, including his own opening and ass, rocking slightly back and forth to feel the smooth skin of his thighs sliding against each other as he pumped himself into full hardness, panting softly. It didn't seem as if he cared that he made a mess. Much of the liquids had spilled on the floor and over himself, but more than anything on Vexen.

Said blonde gave a relieved gasp as the vibrator was pulled back out, his body shaking. Marluxia's wet crotch pressed against his ass, and he knew he would feel pain beyond anything, lube or not. A slick, leather-clad body propped against his back, and he felt Marluxia's hard-on like a proud curve, pushing the skirt up. He felt the large head against his own still-tight hole and he choked on tears as the manhood penetrated him, wet, warm, deep, deep inside and he cried out softly by the time Marluxia was fully sheathed, rocking his own wet hips against Vexen's slippery hind.

Then Marluxia began pulling out again, so easy with the overdone use of lube, their hips grinding together, faster and faster as Marluxia picked up with his thrusts, loud, pleasured sounds leaving him as he slammed into Vexen over and over. Vexen was sobbing and gasping, his body trembling from the strain, and he just wanted this to end, never wanting to touch Marluxia again. Just as he thought they were done, he felt the vibrator at his opening again and he cried out as Marluxia pushed it back into him together with his own member, both slamming in harder and faster still and he knew he was tearing, he could feel the warm blood between his thighs together with other liquids he rather not think about.

This time it was nothing but pain, and even so Marluxia was not satisfied. He paused his pace to rummage around in the box again, finding a second vibrator, lubricating it before spreading his own legs, pressing it into himself with a soft moan, rocking back on it causing Vexen to groan at the stirring inside himself. Next he pulled out a rather nasty looking horsewhip, and unshackled one of Vexen's hands before moving it to Vexen's own rear, forcing him to seize the first vibrator.

"You know what to do," Marluxia panted, again slamming into Vexen, one hand moving the second vibrator into himself, the other taking a firm grip on the horsewhip. Vexen simply gasped in pain at first, glad that he was getting numb, the pain easing.

"_Now_, Vexen. Unless you want another round later," Marluxia hissed, cracking the whip sharply over Vexen's buttocks. Yelping in pain, Vexen slowly began moving it, sobbing and whimpering. For each thrust Marluxia simply kept whipping him, moaning and gasping at his own pleasure, leaving Vexen's ass red with welts as he finally cum, and as he did, he filled Vexen completely, cum flowing over his own member and down Vexen's legs. Finally he came to a halt, letting both vibrators clatter to the floor.

"Mmmh…_That_ was satisfying," he purred, stroking Vexen's wet back. "Just imagine how you could enjoy that if you tried."

Vexen sniffled quietly, sobbed and cried silently.

"Delightful," Marluxia purred, unshackling Vexen's other hand simply to pull him down into the nest he had for bed, still remaining buried deep inside him.

"Let me go," Vexen begged, voice weak and broken, just like his body.

"Who will I cuddle all night then?" Marluxia asked, faking a pout as he nuzzled Vexen's shoulder. "What if Saïx found you wandering the hallways? He would have you for supper."

Vexen bit his lip, and curled up as best as he could with the other inside him.

"A-at least pull out," he whimpered, wincing away from Marluxia's touch. With a sigh, Marluxia did as he was asked.

"Bath tomorrow," he grunted, pulling the covers over them. Vexen hogged the blanket, curling up underneath it with a snivel of pain. Rolling his eyes Marluxia grabbed a second one, and snuggled up close to Vexen, one arm around his hip.

Vexen doubted he would get much sleep that night, but before he knew it, his exhausted body got the better of him, and his eyes slid shut. No dreams could be worse than the nightmare that was reality.

However, as the two slept, others were still awake in the deeper parts of the mansion's basement. Lights still flickered in the endless corridors of the underground, as a short figure did the final preparations for his evening.

"It seems fortune is on my side," Zexion whispered softly, moving a candlestick so it was casting an eerie light between short, though slim legs. The slender limbs lay spread out on the stone floor, wide enough for the boy to lean down and lick up the blood that stained the inside of her thighs. He savoured the bitter taste for a moment, before he leaned back to admire her skinny frame.

Larxene's short hair was ruffled. Blonde strands lay across her pale face and obscured most of it, one blue eye, reminding of a glass orb, stared out at nothing in particular. Her clothes had been removed, and her breast was bleeding from several letters and symbols that had been carved into her remaining skin. Her ribs were completely visible, as skin and flesh had been removed, as well as her thighs and shins, which were nothing but bloody stumps where only the bone remained. Except of the few drops still leaking from her chest, and what had seeped from between her legs, all her blood seemed to have been drained, like when you slaughter a cow by cutting its throat and letting all the blood spill. Her throat had been more or less ripped out. There was barely flesh left on her bones, just enough for Zexion to be sated.

"Consider this… your burial," he murmured, picking the candlestick up again and moving it, a few drops of wax falling down in her skinned face as he tipped the candle. Immediately the room was filled with the scent of burning hair. It didn't take long before the blazing flames had consumed her blonde locks and began their slow consummation of what skin was left on her scalp.

Quickly Zexion dropped what clothes he had, and pushed them out of the way. Just as he roughly pushed his rigid member into her, the smell changed to that of charred flesh. The stone underneath her head was quickly blackening with ash from the flames, her skin withering to black, crumbling and turning to dust even as her corpse was abused by the boy, twitching now and then as he struck a knot of nerves.

The heat grew by the minute, the dancing flames crackling around her ears, mixed with the low moans and gasps from Zexion. The warmth from the burning corpse was almost too much by the time he came. He took a deep breath, his crotch covered in blood as he pulled away from her and got away from the flames to rest against the wall, a sated smile on his lips. For a few minutes he just sat there, savouring the sound and smell of burning flesh. He had just gotten his pants back on as the door opened, and an annoyed Saïx peeked in.

"There you are. I thought I told you not to burn things while we had guests?"

"I thought I told _you_ not to disturb me," Zexion replied in a flat voice, rising to his feet.

"We have a situation," Saïx muttered darkly. "The blonde… Naminé… It was Marluxia's job to get her down to the kitchen, but he had been occupying himself with that man, Vexen…Now the girl is nowhere to be found, and you're sitting here, shagging corpses."

Zexion gave him a displeased look, pulling his cape back on and chaining it to his shoulders.

"You need to get laid. Let the faggot play as he wishes."

"And end up like you, fucking dead women in mid-period? I don't think so. Did I mention Naminé was heading towards _your_ rooms?"

A most cruel smile spread over Zexion's lips.

"Brilliant. Simply marvellous. That means she is mine. Marluxia will never miss her. He would never touch a woman, even with a ten metre long flagpole."

Saïx watched in silence as Zexion threw a bucket of water over the blazing corpse, leaving but a few charred bones. Then the boy moved over to a cupboard in steel, taking out a pickaxe. Saïx couldn't help mirroring the smirk.

"Make sure to get her somewhere in the range of the surveillance cameras. I want to see this."

Unaware of what was soon to befall her, Naminé was venturing through the hallways of the top floor. She had heard screaming that had sounded much like Vexen… Exactly what was going on…? No one had seen Sora after that joke at the dinner table. Demyx was like vanished into thin air and Larxene was nowhere to be seen. If she could simply find Vexen, then maybe the truth would come forth? She was very nervous, to say the least. What if something was horribly wrong in this place? It certainly felt like it.

She halted, her eyes having found a large door that stood on a small crack. With a bad feeling in her gut she peeked in. A bedroom, with an altar… Everything was black. What kind of place was this?

She took a deep breath, uncertain of what to do. Should she take a look? Maybe she could reach the bottom of this mystery.

As silently as she managed, she pushed the door open, and slipped inside as soon as the gap was large enough. Was that _blood_ on the altar? She felt a shiver run down her spine. The room seemed so cold and dead. Well, she would only have to look around and see if she could find anything. Repulsed she began looking through the objects piled up on a desk, blood splattered paper, books, odd jewellery… There had to be something here that would tell her about the three people living in this mansion, what they were doing, and where they came from.

She arched a brow as she caught sight of a pile of videotapes, marked with labels such as 'kitchen', 'guest room', 'attic', and the likes. Videotapes from surveillance cameras perhaps? She grabbed a few of them and stuffed them down the pockets of her jeans. Maybe this could prove her suspicions to the others. Why would anyone have surveillance cameras inside of their home? It didn't make sense at all, even for a mansion, to have this high security for keeping people out. With those tall gates, surely it would be enough to have cameras outside? Unless they were intent on keeping people _inside_.

A truly maniacal laugher sliced through the dread silence of the room, and Naminé whipped around and cried out as the door was slammed open, that hysterical laugh seeming to pierce her ears. Zexion. The boy stood in the doorway, his head leaned back, eyes wide and sickening, staring at her while the end of his laugh died away.

"So… hehe… Are you finding anything interesting?"

Naminé took a step back, horrified. From Zexion's hand hang that little pickaxe, swinging happily from a leather strap.

"W-what did you do to the others?" she asked weakly, feeling her back meeting a door, her hand starting to search for the handle.

"Why, could we not put on those tapes and see?" Zexion suggested, stepping into the room with a cruel smile on his lips. "We could find us a nice couch to nestle up on, and I could peel your skin off with this as the video plays." He gave the pickaxe a light twirl. "I am sure I would enjoy it."

"You are _sick_!" Naminé cried, pressing her eyes shut to keep the tears back, then wrenched the door open and was just about to run through as she realized it was no door at all but a wardrobe, and out from the wardrobe fell a heavy body, knocking her to the ground. She screamed and pushed the corpse away, but then froze.

"No…"

She blanched, seeing the livid, cold face of her friend staring up at her with empty eyes.

"_No_! _Demyx_!!"

She scrambled to her feet, backing away, and then turned to face Zexion with rage and fear on her features. "You _monster_!!"

The boy merely shrugged.

"What can I say? Comes with the job. Now be a nice lass and come her," he said, holding his hand out to her as he stepped closer. "I am just going to cut you a little," he snickered, eyeing her greedily.

Naminé bit her lip hard. She could barely think, she just knew she had to get away, and preferably before it was too late. Just as Zexion reached the middle of the room she leapt onto the bed, managing to get over it and around Zexion before he reacted and pounced at the door, out in the brightly lit hallway. She heard a snarl from behind but didn't turn, just ran, not caring what direction she was taking. She just had to get away, away from this nightmare.

She took the first set of stairs down that she could find, just hoping the entrance doors were unlocked. There was no chance for anyone to follow her in this weather, if she could only get out. However, finding the entrance hall would be a challenge in itself. She was about to dive down another set of stairs as she felt the sharp pain, that maniacal laugher all over again and she tripped, her shoulder hitting the steps hard, her eyes blinded by the searing pain in her foot. The pickaxe was buried deep in her flesh, right over her heel. Zexion had pounced at her, snagging her leg as she ran.

Those insane eyes leered down at her, and she tried to scramble to her feet and pull away from the sharp axe, anything, _anything_ to get away from that horrible monster. With a gasp she felt the pickaxe was removed, and she slid a few steps down the stairs. The pain was so much, she could barely move. She tried to drag herself away from Zexion, but to no avail.

Zexion grabbed her by her collar, and dragged her down the last steps, and to her own horror she saw it was the entrance hall. Tears streamed down her cheek. She had been so close, but it was all over now. She squinted, seeing Zexion move over to the doors, unlocking them and pushing them open. She could smell the rain, and the moist, fresh scent of pinewood and earth. Freedom was there, a few meters before her. Zexion stood aside, holding the door as if waiting for her to pass, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Look. So close. If only the little bird could lift its head and fly away, but someone seems to have broken its wings."

She lifted her head to look at him with eyes red from crying, tears still flowing freely. She couldn't walk. That wound had taken all her balance.

"Please, let me go," she begged, her voice hoarse and broken as she weakly reached her slender arms for the door, trying to drag herself to freedom.

"Go ahead," Zexion said, smiling wider than ever. She gave him an uncertain look, then kept on with the struggle towards the door. She could make it. She could reach freedom, no matter if she had to drag herself through the whole forest like this, anything to escape this madhouse. Just as her hands reached the doorstep Zexion slammed the door shut, eliciting a cry from the girl as he crushed her fingers with the door.

"Someone didn't make it in time," Zexion whispered, stomping his foot down on her wrist, an insane grin on his face as he received another small cry. Naminé looked up at him with wide horrified eyes, watching him raise that pickaxe, ready to strike. A high-pitched shriek ran through the room as the first blow landed, leaving a deep gash across Naminé's forehead and right eye. She tried to get free from the door, anything to get away, but her fingers would not budge, and now blood was flowing down her face, blurring her vision, and the pain, that horrible pain would never go away.

When Zexion landed the second blow she knew she had lost, she simply screamed, wanting the pain to be gone as that pickaxe tore into her flesh over and over again, blood splattering in every direction as the skin on her face was roughly torn away, piece by piece. By the time Naminé drew her last breath she was barely recognizable as a human being at all. Her face was one bloody pool of ripped flesh, as were her throat and chest.

"Just how I like it," Zexion murmured, licking his lips as he stood back to admire his work. "Aren't you just beautiful?"

With a grin he took a hold of what hair was still attached to Naminé's head and began dragging her off towards his own chambers. He too would have a pleasant night, though he would have to get up early for work in the morning, seeing a certain Marluxia wanted his bath ready.

"Good morning star shine…"

Vexen stirred at the soft, sickeningly sweet voice. His rear was aching, almost as much as his pride, and his eyes remained tightly shut. Delicate, manicured fingers ran through his hair, untangling some pesky knots.

"…The earth says hello!"

He let out a low grunt, pulling the silk sheets over his head with a harsh jerk. He hadn't slept well, and he could really do without Marluxia pestering him even further after what he had been subjected to last night. After all he had been through, and he was still forced to wake up next to that sick fuck.

"You have five minutes to get up," was purred lowly into his ear, and he felt the warmth of a body shift away, and then heard footsteps as the other left the little pond he had for a bed. Right. What more could Marluxia possibly do that he hadn't done already? He groaned softly, rolling over so he had the sheets wound tight around himself, half listening to Marluxia who was wandering back and forth in the room, seemingly busy with his own.

He couldn't help being just a little curious though as to what Marluxia was doing. He wanted to know if he was in danger of more pain. Cringing at the mere thought, he decided it might be better to get out of bed. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his hind, though kept the sheets in a tight embrace around himself. He blinked a few times, quickly getting used to the dim light of the room.

Marluxia, now dressed in shocking pink fishnet stockings, thigh high stilettos, indecently short, ripped shorts and a sleeveless turtleneck was busy digging through his wardrobe. Vexen frowned just a little, but quickly looked away as Marluxia bent over to find something from the bottom shelves, the black shorts tightening boldly over his rear. His eyes met the spot on the floor that was smothered in blood and several other fluids. He grimaced, and cast his eyes down in shame and hurt. That awful taste was even left in his mouth.

He felt soiled. Ruined. Like he was no longer a human being, alien even to himself. There was no connection to him and the body that Marluxia had abused so violently the night before. He was an outcast, unable to ever be identified with what he once had been.

Filthy… Unwanted.

As the realization of what had really happened seemed to sink into Vexen's mind, he felt more and more distanced from it and everything around him, and at the same time he felt so exposed and vulnerable, as if those sheets tucked around him were transparent. He couldn't even cry any more.

"Are you going to sit there all day? Get this on."

Marluxia's voice pierced his ears like a spear, even if the man's voice was deep, soft, and unnaturally sweet. He didn't realize the words were directed at him before he got a silk bathrobe thrown in his lap.

"Did you get any of that? We are having a bath, sleepy. I am not letting you keep me for another minute," Marluxia said, ignoring Vexen's confused and disturbed look, and simply hauled him to his feet. Vexen clutched the bathrobe tightly, trying to put it on without exposing himself.

"Lilac suits you," Marluxia purred. It took a moment for Vexen to realize that his tormentor was referring to the robe. He didn't reply, simply glared at the floor as he tied the rope. "Now come."

Vexen wanted to protest, but as Marluxia grabbed his arm and hauled him along he really didn't have much to say. His mind was still a blur of pain and humiliation, only half aware of what was happening.

"You know I have been up for three hours already. Kids these days," Marluxia sighed, though offered Vexen his sweetest smile as if he actually considered the man a child, though he was probably older than him. He then pulled Vexen out of the bedroom and through a door across the hallway. It was a rather large bathroom with clean white tiles, a huge spotless mirror over the sink, a small shower with thick glass walls around, a toilet and… Vexen could have bent over and retched had his mind still been functioning properly.

Next to a wall made entirely out of one giant mirror stood a large, round bathtub filled to the brim with what could only be blood. Where all the blood came from he didn't want to know, but the panic that rose inside him as he heard a faint click was obvious. It was as if he couldn't feel anything but fear any longer. After securely locking the door, Marluxia pulled off his turtleneck, ceremoniously dropping it on the floor.

"I can assure you Vexen. You will not be needing that robe any more."

By those words Vexen rather held tighter onto it, taking a step away from Marluxia, and shook his head vigorously. Marluxia merely pouted, sliding the stilettos off rather gracefully, as well as his stockings, and it occurred to Vexen it wasn't a pair of shorts at all. He had no idea skirts could get that short.

"Vexen, you are absolutely no fun," Marluxia sighed, leaning over the taller man with one hand supporting him at the tiled wall. With a scowl, Vexen tried ducking away but as he moved, Marluxia caught onto the rope of his robe, which came loose, and as the robe slipped open, Marluxia seized its collar, tugging it down to bare Vexen's shoulders and back.

"Marluxia! Let go!"

"Is that really all you can say? I love how you pronounce my name though."

In a blink of an eye Marluxia had Vexen pinned to the wall, and that black leather skirt was the only thing that separated them. Vexen bit down on the insides of his cheeks, a few tears sliding down from his eyes, dripping down from his chin to silently hit Marluxia's chest. He simply smirked, cupping Vexen's cheek.

"Don't be sad, princess. I won't break you this time."

_Princess_? Who was the one wearing a skirt?

"When… Will you ever leave me alone?" Vexen asked weakly, chewing on his tongue not to let any unwanted sounds escape.

"When I have you begging for more," Marluxia murmured, stroking Vexen's cheek, a sugary smile on his lips. His hand took a hold of Vexen's hand, and pressed it against the growing bulge in his skirt. A shudder seemed to run through him, but Vexen turned his head away in disgust, wrenching his hand free of Marluxia's grasp.

"Vexy, don't be like that! I am sure if you simply tried you would enjoy this, and life would be so much easier for you and so much more enjoyable for me."

"No! I just want to get away from here and never see you again!"

If nothing else, Marluxia paled a little, letting Vexen's bathrobe slide out of his hand.

"And I simply want to see that pretty ass of yours pressed against my hips. I suppose we are even," he said, softly, sugary, stroking Vexen's flanks now. "And as long as you are still alive, that's how we will play. In _my_ house we follow _my_ rules."

Snorting, Vexen tried to wriggle away from Marluxia. The cloud in his head had lifted a little, given the danger of the situation, and allowed him to think and remain calm again. However, Marluxia persistently seized his wrist, and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, leaving a pink stain of lipstick.

"Look. I like you, Vexen. But I have certain rules I have to follow," Marluxia hummed, batting heavily made up eyelids. "I don't have anything against hurting you if that's what it takes to keep you from getting killed." He let his hand travel down Vexen's chest, sighing softly. "I enjoyed last night. I am not letting go of this body simply because its owner is a stubborn idiot."

Vexen arched a brow, offended, yes, but there was something in Marluxia's words that seemed odd to him, but then he felt a hand draping around his hips and he hissed softly, forgetting all about it.

"Do you _ever_ get enough?"

"No. I can go on like this forever," Marluxia laughed, letting go before he twirled around, moving over to the bathtub and leaned rather gracefully on the edge with his hands, that skirt riding up just a little, showing off most of his ass. "Though maybe you would enjoy this if I let you top? No pain at least, and I rather like it both ways."

Vexen took a shaky breath, tearing his eyes away from Marluxia. He? Never. Never if he would cause that man any pleasure on purpose, besides, no one would get it up under these conditions.

"I can't."

Marluxia straightened up, looking back at Vexen with a frown.

"Then you know we are doing this my way," he said, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he let the skirt pool around his ankles, then sat down on the bathtub edge and gracefully swung his legs over into the tub, slowly submerging himself into the red liquids until it reached his shoulders. Vexen felt a shiver creep down his spine and he took a step back, eyeing his bathrobe on the floor nervously. Quite the amount of blood had flooded over as Marluxia soaked himself, and it had spilled out over the floor, staining the lilac silk.

"Join me," Marluxia ordered.

Vexen shook his head, a terrified expression on his face. The other simply sighed, holding up one hand red with blood, examining it. "You know, next time I take a bath this might just be your blood," he murmured, removing a small piece of flesh that had caught underneath one of his nails. Swallowing thickly, Vexen stepped closer. So, follow Marluxia's orders or be degraded to bath water. If there would even be _that_ much left of him.

"I am doing this to save my own life," he hissed as he reached the tub, eyeing the thick, red substance with loathing.

"Of course you are," Marluxia said, waving it off. "Just get in."

He took a deep breath, carefully stepping into the tub, and tried as best as he could not to brush against Marluxia, and closed his eyes. It felt… odd. The blood was warm, probably kept like that for quite a while not to coagulate before it was bath time. It was thicker than water, and now and then he felt tiny pieces of flesh at the bottom of the tub swirling around his feet and between his toes. It was a bit like… mud? No. It was impossible to describe. As long as he kept his eyes shut it he could stand it.

"It will help your complexion," Marluxia laughed softly, pulling Vexen to him with one greedy jerk at his waist. Vexen was forced to sit on Marluxia's lap, and he could feel the now rock hard member pressed against the small of his back. He was going to get raped,_again_. There was no other possible outcome of this. He felt those long, slender fingers running up and down his sides, as if wanting the blood etched into his skin. He shuddered as a warm tongue made contact with his neck, licking off a few drops of blood. Bloodstained hands travelled up his chest, breaking the surface to trace his collarbone, and left a red trail wherever they touched.

"M-Marluxia…"

His voice was weak, barely perceptible. How he despised that man for making him shiver in fear.

And delight?

It felt good, simply being touched, but he knew so much more would follow. Pain, hurt… there was nothing good in this, and for each time he found himself enjoying just the tiniest touch he loathed Marluxia even more.

With a yelp he found himself being pushed forwards onto his knees, and he clung to the edge of the tub with shaking hands. His whole body shook with fear, knowing he was completely exposed to Marluxia, although drenched to his shoulders in blood. His long blonde stresses hung heavy with blood on each side of his face, and the smell was everywhere. Certainly this could be nothing but hell.

"P-please, Marluxia. Don't…"

There was a deep, sugary laugh, and an expert hand slapped his rear rather roughly, having him gasp in pain.

"Marluxia!"

"Common mortals usually enjoy that," Marluxia sniggered, and stroked Vexen's ass tenderly, leaving a pale mark in the layer of blood that coated most of their bodies.

"C-common mortals usually end up like dinner in this place," Vexen spat. He had reached the limit of what he could handle. Of course his mind was screaming at him not to do anything rash, but Marluxia had pushed him to the border of insanity already. In one quick movement he had turned around and aimed a kick at Marluxia's chest, making blood splatter all around them, painting the walls as Marluxia was pushed back, and he let out a sharp cry as his side hit the rim of the bathtub hard.

Vexen was panting a little, eyes wide at the realization of what he had done. When Marluxia's mind cleared and he looked up at Vexen again there was no trace of that arrogant smirk that had always adorned his face, nor the usual fake sweetness. He was scowling, and it really was a frightening sight.

"If that leaves a bruise…" Marluxia wheezed, clutching his side. Vexen bit his lip, immediately regretting, but that was far too late now, and he launched himself at the edge of the tub, needing to get out and away from Marluxia _now_, maybe he would be able to break the door open, he thought, but before he came that far, determined hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back down, blood flowing over to splash against the white tiles of the floor by the force as Vexen was again forced onto Marluxia's lap. He whimpered quietly, sickened as Marluxia's member was pressed in between his legs so it was rubbing lightly against his entrance and thighs.

"Marluxia, please, stop this!" he groaned, aghast, scared, panicking as Marluxia shifted, the head of that rock hard manhood pushing against his opening, and he couldn't move because of the hands on his hips, he could simply whimper, letting out small cries as that far too large arousal penetrated his tightness, filling him with an odd warmth, and blood. Lots of blood. He was in a daze, more or less limp against Marluxia's chest, panting heavily by the time Marluxia was fully sheathed in him, so painful. It seemed as if the only awareness Vexen had of his own body's existence was the throbbing, painful connection between them, the rigid column buried so deep inside him. A low, pained groan crawled up his throat as Marluxia moved a little, causing slight stirring.

"You know, had you been a bit nicer I would have been more gentle," Marluxia murmured, lapping blood off of Vexen's earlobe. "I even gave you a choice to top! Though I do have to admit I love having you squirming and writhing around me, whether it is in pain or delight."

Vexen whimpered as merciless teeth nipped and tugged at his earlobe, and finely manicured nails scrabbled over his chest.

"However this time I really want to feel you," Marluxia whispered, pulling his hips back, making a shallow, sharp thrust back into Vexen, savouring the cry he received. His lips trailed further down, pressing kisses to Vexen's neck, biting down now and then.

Vexen was tearing up by now, and knowing this was simply the beginning made him wonder if he would even survive this. It was bad enough when Marluxia simply moved a little, but by now he was pushing Vexen against the edge of the bathtub, making him hang over the rim like some dead animal, his arms hanging on the outside of the tub, swaying limply with Marluxia's movements. He let his eyes slip close, just wanting to disappear from existence as Marluxia's hips grinded against his rear, again without friction, thanks to all the blood.

When satisfied with their position, Marluxia grabbed Vexen's hips again, his nails digging into his rear to make him move along with his shallow thrusts, which soon picked up in time with Marluxia's heaving breath and moans. Vexen was cringing at each time that hardness filled him, becoming more and more nauseated as Marluxia sped up, hissing his name softly, creating bite- and claw marks all over his back, and Vexen couldn't help wonder if he would have any skin left at all after this.

A sharp sob escaped him together with several other pained sounds. This was worse than last time, as it never seemed to stop, and silent tears dripped down his cheeks, blending with the blood on the floor and all that existed was the blinding pain in his rear, especially when their hips made contact, wet skin slapping against wet skin, faster and faster, rocking Vexen back and forth with the motion as his hips was showed back and forth to meet each thrust, making it even more painful. His stomach lurched as one of Marluxia's hands forced its way around his thigh, groping and rubbing at his crotch.

His whole body shook, and with one heavy convulsion from Vexen they could both hear the sound of last night's supper splattering against the white tiles of the floor.

Vexen had quite the nice view of how his supper's encore blended with the blood that kept flowing over from the tub as their movements made the red fluids surge around them. He heaved for air, close to vomiting again, the taste of it so strong in his mouth, but at least it got rid of Marluxia's bitter taste, which he was forever thankful of.

He could feel Marluxia's thrusts growing even more violent. He was clearly not happy for the reaction to his touch. Vexen groaned loudly, feeling strong teeth digging into his shoulder, ripping and tearing at the flesh, perhaps to disguise Marluxia's own pleasured moans, not really wanting to show exactly how much he was enjoying it.

By now the pain was making Vexen more or less numb. He could still feel Marluxia's movement, but the pain was easing now. Or was he starting to get used to this? The hurt and strain was replaced by something different, and odd. Marluxia, sliding in and out of him… That blood made it so easy and… painless? He was still making strained grimaces, panting, groaning, but why really? Hadn't it been for those bites half tearing the flesh from his bones this would have been close to the border of good.

He mentally slapped himself for ever thinking such a thing, and right then Marluxia plunged deep into him, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him dead on, making him scream in surprise more than anything, white lights exploding in front of his vision. He was in a sort of daze, no longer knowing the difference between what to like and not. He could only pray that his cries wouldn't give him away, or Marluxia would probably make sure this was hurting. He could barely see, and still he felt Marluxia leaking inside of him, the hot, wet liquids seeming to seep everywhere with the thrusts, and he cringed, retching again as he forgot everything about liking, knowing what was coming now. Marluxia's harsh, warm breath was tickling against his neck, delicate fingers now kneading his rear, squeezing firmly as Marluxia's teeth dug into his shoulder, tearing up skin as he jammed himself deep into Vexen, crying out into the bite accompanied by Vexen's pained yell, and then everything went silent but for their harsh panting, and soon the surging blood slowly stilled around them.

"Wonderful," Marluxia murmured at last, stroking Vexen's hair, and grinned as he looked in the mirror and saw how dirty they had become. There was barely even one part of them not stained in blood by now. Vexen had a tired expression, his hair ruffled, and he hang limply there Marluxia had left him.

"Cheer up Vexy, you can get clean now," Marluxia purred, kissing his cheek before stepping out of the tub. The blood had cooled down by now, and was already coagulating. It clung to his skin and made it looked like he was wearing a very, very tight outfit made of some weird, red plastic-like fabric.

For every step he took there was left a footprint on the floor, and anything he touched was stained as well. He walked over to the shower, and opened the glass door before he leaned in, turning it on. Thank gods, ordinary water, Vexen thought, even if he was barely able to register what was happening. Now that they were done, the aching in his hind was slowly returning, as was his loathing for everything, especially Marluxia.

"Get up. Or do you want Saïx to find you like that?"

Vexen looked up with empty eyes, looking more or less hopeless. No. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him like this, and so he slowly got out of the tub, dripping blood everywhere and shaking in strain. He cringed at Marluxia's touch. However, his protests were ignored, and he was shoved into the tight shower before Marluxia followed in and closed the door behind them.

Every alarm in his head was going off by now, seeing how they were now crammed together in a space so small it was impossible not to touch the other, warm water showering down over them, washing the blood away.

"See? That's cosy, isn't it?" Marluxia murmured, pinning Vexen to the wall simply by leaning against him a little, smiling up at him with that sugary sweet look. "Though I doubt Zexion will be too happy to see you threw up," he noted, sniggering softly. "He takes care of all the cleaning."

Vexen just turned his head to the side, not wanting to hear any more. It had been a living hell ever since he came to this mansion. He wanted to go home, where he was safe from psychopaths like these. He blinked however, looking back again as he felt a heavy weight against himself. Marluxia was resting his cheek on Vexen's chest, eyes half closed and hands draped around his waist.

It appeared as though Marluxia got tired every now and then as well.

Vexen had to admit; the man was very appealing, when he was not talking, looking at him, laughing, dressing in those horrid clothes, or making any of those foul smiles. Like this he was almost sweet.

Vexen drew a slow, deep breath, resting his head back against the shower wall, and let the water pour down in his face. _He_ couldn't be gay, right? It was Marluxia pushing this all on him, making him hurt and confused. Forcing him… Marluxia was but a sick, mindless rapist and murderer. Why was he having these thoughts? He loathed it, the end. He would not end up like some brainwashed sex slave for that arrogant bastard.

"Vexen. Wash my hair," Marluxia murmured, nudging a bottle of shampoo into the other's hand. Vexen rolled his eyes, sighing. Of course it couldn't last for long. Well it wasn't as if he had a choice. He popped the lid open, hesitating just a little before he began dealing the contents out in Marluxia's hair, receiving a soft purr. He couldn't help wondering what Marluxia had done to get his hair so _pink_.

Vexen made a face, and let his fingers slide through the soft, fluffy mess of hair. For looking so rumpled up he was surprised not to find a single knot in it. Then again, Marluxia was the sort of person who seemed able to spend hours and hours arranging each strand of hair in perfect order. He let out another sigh, accompanied by a rather pleased sound from Marluxia.

"Now to find you some clothes!"

Vexen clutched the towel he had been given a bit tighter, watching Marluxia's beaming smile with worry. He knew what _that_ man's wardrobe consisted of.

"I can't just have my own clothes? You know those I came here with?"

"Absolutely not," Marluxia said, grinning widely as he dug through his wardrobe. "I will find something here suiting you, I am sure. Even though you are taller than me, I should have…"

Vexen had a very bad feeling about this, and remained at a safe distance, watching different tops, shirts and dresses get thrown aside.

"I refuse to wear a skirt, just so you know," he said, his tone sharp.

"Tch, you wear whatever I think will suit you," Marluxia huffed, and smirked as he found what he was looking for. "Here, try these on," he ordered, handing the other a pile of clothes. Vexen arched a brow, mildly surprised at finding a large silk shirt and a pair of wide black pants. Wide enough to look like a skirt.

Wonderful. He looked at Marluxia with a displeased expression, though said nothing.

"Put it on," Marluxia instructed, having already finished dressing again by the time it took Vexen to look at the clothes. "Zexion wants us down in the basement. If we are late we will miss all the fun."

"_Fun_?" Vexen repeated, dreading what might be on Marluxia's mind. Axel and Kairi were still alive, right? He couldn't care less what happened to the two, but he really had seen enough nasty things to last for a lifetime.

"Yes. Fun. You'd better get used to it as well, unless you want to end up like your friends."

"What do you mean…?"

There was a long moment of silence. Marluxia shifted a little, adjusting his skirt. Vexen couldn't help wondering why Marluxia had chosen a short, white dress with an apron that made it look more or less like a nurse outfit. The man held no shame.

"Well…"

Vexen crossed his arms, awaiting the reply. Marluxia gazed into his eyes, for the first time ever looking apologetic.

"You see. There is a rule in this house that no one is ever to leave. I can't leave either. None of us can, and unless you actually do something worthwhile to us you have to die."

"_What_?"

Vexen blanched, taking a step back. He was stuck in here forever with these people?

"Who has decided that? No one has the right to keep anyone in this hellhole!"

"Actually, _we_ say so. This is how we keep our secret so no one can round us up," Marluxia said, grabbing Vexen's shoulders, his face contorted in some uncharacteristic seriousness. "Either you help us, or we get rid of you."

"Help you with what, why are you doing this?" Vexen growled, trying to pry the other off to no avail. Marluxia simply snorted, that smirk back on his face.

"Lets just say someone pays us quite open-handedly for the videos in the surveillance cameras," he said, cupping Vexen's chin. "Why do you think we live so comfortably at any rate? You will like it here, I am sure," he murmured, stroking Vexen's cheek with his thumb. "Money… Me… what more is there to ask for?"

"Quite a lot," Vexen hissed, batting the hand away. He tried dodging Marluxia but was held back by the collar of his bathrobe.

"Get those clothes on and join me downstairs _now_. Unless you have a strong wish to die."

Dying might actually have been better than to spend another minute in the same room as Marluxia, but the look he was given gave no further room for negotiations. He huffed, tugging himself out of Marluxia's grip and walked around him, making sure Marluxia was looking in a different direction before he changed into his borrowed clothes. They fitted quite well, even if he was both taller and thinner than Marluxia.

"Looking good," Marluxia purred, immediately winding an arm around Vexen's thin waist as he was done. "You should wear silk more often," he said, even growling a little as he trailed a hand up Vexen's chest.

Down in the basement, two figures were growing steadily more impatient.

The underground was perhaps twice the size of the whole mansion. It smelled of rot and decay; not a pleasant place to wait. How anyone could manage to stay down there for more than five minutes at a time was a mystery in itself. However, at this moment the smell of fear was far stronger than anything.

In a large room made of roughly carved stone stood two high metal chairs with the back turned to one another, occupied by Kairi and Axel. Both were blindfolded and tied securely to their seats. Both sat there in silence, scared to say anything seeing their captors were right by, watching them from where they leaned against some counters that aligned one of the walls.

"If I have to wait one more minute I am starting without them," Saïx growled out of the corner of his mouth. Zexion tilted his head to the side, eyeing their two captives.

"Marluxia told us to wait," he stated.

"But I haven't eaten all day," Saïx mumbled, flexing his fingers convulsively, his nails already having left red welts inside his palms. "Surely they don't need them both for the initiation?"

"Be patient. Marluxia is probably stuck on what outfit to wear. Some times I wonder why he is allowed to stay here," Zexion said, shaking his head in disbelief. "We are the ones who do the hard work."

"Excuse me? You call sodomising the dead hard work?" Saïx barked, humoured. "We all enjoy our jobs. At least Marluxia is a bit more picky about what he sleeps with."

"Shut up. You will never understand anyway. Let me do my things, and you can do yours, and both will be happy."

"Happy? You?"

Saïx snorted, abandoning the other to stand in front of Kairi and seized her chin. The girl winced, and tried to wriggle away but was blatantly ignored. "I bet Marluxia wouldn't mind. You know what he thinks of females."

Zexion shrugged, leaning back with a bored expression.

"G-get away from her! I swear you are going to pay for what you have done!"

Saïx' lips twisted into a lopsided smile, and he moved over to Axel and fisted one of his hands up in the man's spiky red hair.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut," he warned, tugging harshly before returning to Kairi, jerking the blindfold away from her eyes. She blanched as she glanced around on her surroundings, and whimpered softly.

"What are you going to-?"

She yelped as Saïx retrieved the butcher knife from his belt, but breathed out in relief as he simply cut the ropes holding her down. "What…?"

Saïx seized her wrist, and yanked her up from the chair, then brought her hand to his mouth, tearing off two fingers with his teeth, resulting in Kairi's scream piercing the silence of the basement. She tried to jerk her hand back, but Saïx had already spat out her fingers, and now sank his teeth into her wrist, the bones creaking in warning as he tugged firmly, his sharp teeth already having blood splattering everywhere, Kairi crying and screaming, doing her best to get away but to no avail.

Her hand was reduced to one bloody chunk of flesh and bones by the short time it took Saïx to move and shove her forcefully down in the stone floor before straddling her waist. He sunk his teeth into her arm next, ripping up muscles which he swallowed the most of, and did a good job ignoring the girl's screams and pleas, stripping her upper arm completely of flesh before biting down on her jaw line, tearing most of her cheek off. Kairi was struggling like mad, though now unable to move her arm, unable to think due to the pain coursing through her body, unable to hear anything but her own agonized screams as her flesh was torn from her body.

As soon as her arms were but splintered bones, Saïx shifted, now descending upon her right flank, tearing her clothes and skin open all the way up to her chest, breaking her ribs away so he could access her inner organs, his face diving down into the open body to find what he wanted the most. Liver and heart, and whatever flesh he could find left on her scrawny body was all devoured, and soon the only sound echoing through the basement was Axel's voice hopelessly calling for Kairi, but the girl was now reduced to a bloody pool of bones, some flesh, bits of skin, and her clothes.

Just then the door swung open.

There stood Marluxia, elegant as always in the short, short nurse suit, his hair put up with several roses fastened in it like a sort of bun. That was probably what had taken such time. Tailing behind him was Vexen, who made a grimace as he noticed Kairi's remnants, obviously not pleased being pulled along down there.

"You started without us?" Marluxia asked, pouting as he stepped over the bloody heap that had once been a person.

"Saïx was hungry," Zexion shrugged. "You care too much about your appearance at any rate."

Marluxia huffed; just a little stuck up, and hoisted himself up to sit on a counter. "I wanted to match the occasion?"

Everyone seemed to raise a brow at that.

"Hey, you are not here to discuss how good I look!" Marluxia reminded them, crossing his arms. "We are here to dispose of this game's last player."

"By the looks of it we win again," Saïx noted, picking some flesh out from between his teeth.

"And did you ever lose?" Vexen asked, unable not to smirk just the slightest. Marluxia did his best not to look too pleased with Vexen's reaction, but it did look like Vexen had found some interest in their little game, if only to keep himself alive.

"Shall we get this started then?" he asked, voice sickeningly sweet. "Vexen, you need to show us you are fit for this by disposing of Axel."

Vexen paled, glancing over at the redhead who sat limp in the chair, bound and blindfolded. Disposing of…? _Killing_?

"You will find any tools you can possibly need in the drawers. Be creative."

Vexen bit down on the insides of his cheek. The worst thing was perhaps not just killing, but how to do it.

He had quite a bit of experience with dissection, seeing he used to work as a scientist. But… Well, if it kept him from getting killed then he supposed he would simply have to give it a try, no matter how wrong it felt. Swallowing thickly he went over to the counters and began searching through the drawers for any familiar instruments.

Scissors, needles, tongs, callipers, a small axe, several pliers, a wrench, chisels of different sizes, screwdrivers, a rather large file, quite a few hammers… Vexen moved a hacksaw aside, missing his favoured tool through any surgery. He pulled open a second drawer, pushing away some spools of thread and various other tools, retrieving his prize with triumph. A scalpel. That was all he needed.

"I am sorry Axel," he said, asking himself if he actually _meant_ it as he moved to his side, wondering where to start. He didn't really able to know where to begin under these conditions, and glanced back at Marluxia, who had grabbed a file, and he was now working on his nails.

"Marluxia, there is no table or anything down here? It would be far more practical."

Marluxia nodded to Saïx, who rolled his eyes and dragged Zexion out of the room, soon returning with a rickety table. It took all four of them to keep Axel still and pin him down once he had been set loose from the chair, but soon they managed to tie him to the table, writhing and cussing, trying to get loose.

"I really hope this will be worth it," Zexion muttered, leaning onto the table with a bored expression. Vexen shot him a sharp glance, twirling the scalpel between his fingers.

"Just watch," he huffed, folding back his sleeves before pulling Axel's t-shirt up, letting it rest right over his head.

"Hnf, I don't get a pillow, grandpa?" Axel snorted, glaring up at Vexen. "You were on their side all along, weren't you?"

Vexen's eyes narrowed just a little, and he took a sick pleasure in seeing Axel's stuck up expression change to one of fear as he pressed the cold metal against his bare side, and the cry of pain as he made the first cut.

"You know, it looks like I will have to find a less witty driver," he said, snarling softly as he pulled the knife down, deepening the wound. He had studied anatomy, done the exact same before, only with the patients drugged down. He knew where he could cut without damaging any organs and kill. However was that really what he wanted? Axel would die; there was no question about that. The pain would kill him eventually, but here he had a chance to cross all the lines that had ever held him back.

Vexen wasn't aware of how cruel his own expression appeared, but the three others were more than satisfied as he cut deeper into Axel's skin, new screams echoing through the basement. By the time Vexen retrieved the scalpel, Axel's eyes were full of tears, his throat sore from crying. His chest was heaving violently and blood was pooling beneath him from the circle-shaped cut that reached all around his stomach.

"Y-you… sick… monster," Axel huffed, squirming in pain and drawing sharp breaths, close to hyperventilating.

"Oh am I?"

Vexen was glaring daggers by now, and he quickly made his decision as to what to do. He eased his nails in under the skin and slowly peeled it off from Axel's stomach, hoping the screams wouldn't make him go deaf. Soon he was standing with the large piece of skin in his hand, letting it drip blood on the floor. Axel was reduced to one writhing mass of pain, most of his inner organs now bared to the open air, and all he could do was to whimper and produce small incoherent cries now and then. With a wicked grin Vexen moved, slapping that piece of skin over Axel's face.

"Sister, I need a spool of thread and a needle."

There was a huff from Marluxia, somewhere between being offended and lightly amused, but he did hand Vexen what he needed, looking both curious and entertained. Axel tried shaking the piece of skin off, wailing and trashing, but the blood had pretty much made it plaster itself to his face. Vexen was quick to hold Axel's face in place, ignoring the yelps of pain as he quickly sewed the skin in place, until it was impossible for air to reach through. Axel was now panicking, fighting with all his might against the binds, throwing his head from side to side, desperate to get free, and then he went completely still.

Vexen could only stare at his own doing, feeling oddly disconnected with everything around him.

He had choked a man to death using his own skin.

He had killed a person without hesitation. Murdered in a most cruel way, and parts… no, _most_ of him had enjoyed it. Why? How had he ever been able to land himself in this situation?

He couldn't remember anything of what happened next. Everything was simply a blur of red and black. He could vaguely recall Marluxia shaking his hand, in congratulations perhaps, but he didn't quite come to until a few hours later, slowly realizing the four of them were all gathered in the study.

He shifted a little there he sat leaned against Marluxia's legs, sighing heavily. He was sitting on the floor, leaned against Marluxia who was sitting in the window post, listening to Zexion playing the piano and trying to teach Saïx a thing or two.

"Vexen, is there _anything_ bothering you?" Marluxia asked, apparently annoyed by the sighs, and threaded his fingers through golden locks.

"If there is anything bothering me?" Vexen snorted, fidgeting with the superfluous fabric of his pants. "I have been forced into murder. I have been abused and lost my whole life in a few days… yes there is something bothering me."

Marluxia stroked his cheek, willing him to stand, and then sit next to him in the window post. "Vexen, we are a family here," Marluxia said in a matter-of-factly tone. "We would not be here if we didn't enjoy what we are doing, and you have the potential to enjoy it. So try."

Vexen looked down at his hands, not sure if he liked being this close to Marluxia.

Marluxia had been much nicer ever since he had proven his worth to the 'family', as they were now equals, but he could never forgive him. He still wanted to scream as those slender arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. It still burned when those hands touched his skin.

"Just give us a chance," Marluxia whispered, his lips brushing against Vexen's ear.

"How…?"

Marluxia cupped Vexen's cheek, turning his head to face him, then placed one hand on Vexen's hip.

"Try and enjoy," Marluxia murmured, leaning in closer and brushing his lips against the other's. Vexen wanted to pull away at first, but then considered Marluxia's words. If he wanted to survive here he should at least give it a chance. Well, not a chance really. Just accept it. From now on, this would be life. Whether he liked it or not was not in question.

The kiss was short, tasting sweet, like strawberries. Vexen had almost expected something along the lines of mouth rape, but it had actually been… nice. He licked his lips as Marluxia pulled away, his face stoic.

"So… what now?"

There was a smirk on Marluxia's lips and he turned to the window. "Now we wait for the next car to arrive," he murmured and turned to face the window, his eyes following two white dots out in the rain that might just happen to be the headlights of a car.

* * *

Now lock me up and throw away the key.

Reviews/flames are much appreciated.


End file.
